The present invention relates generally to sun glasses and, more specifically, to an adjustable sun shield for brimmed caps and hats that attaches to the underside of the brim of a cap. The adjustable sun shield of the present invention consists of a wire frame having a clip portion on both distal ends with a pivotal frame and glasses centrally positioned.
Most known types of clip-on sunglasses require the user to remove his or her spectacles in order to attach the auxiliary or clip-on sunglasses thereto. This is usually accomplished by slipping the top portion of the spectacle frame between one or more pairs of fixed resilient clamping prongs or fingers, which are part of the assembly comprising of the flip-up sunglasses. Having to remove ones spectacles to attach the auxiliary sunglasses can be of great inconvenience especially when driving an automobile, fishing, engaging in an athletic event, etc. The attachable flip-up glasses may contain lenses for sun glasses, reading glasses, safety shielding, combinations of function, or other type lenses. The attached lens may be a one-piece lens or two individual (left and right) lenses. Fishermen may want reading glasses readily handy when tying hooks or such activities. Golfers may want sun glasses for wear on the golf course at certain activities as waling the fairway and may not want them when putting. Flip-up type glasses usually require a user to wear other spectacles. Wearing and xe2x80x9cat timesxe2x80x9d removing sum glasses are an inconvenience to the wearer. Wearing a xe2x80x9cchainxe2x80x9d or other means to hold the sun glasses are also inconvenient when the xe2x80x9cchainxe2x80x9d or other means is dangling about one""s neck and may interfere with the activity at hand.
The present invention solves the problem of inconvenience by offering a solution to access and storage of sunglasses or other type lenses that require ready availability. While other glare shield housing devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The pivotal frame is comprised of cantilevered arms having apertures for mounting to the wire frame. Positioned on the exterior sides of the cantilevered arms are stationary washers. Positioned on the interior side of the cantilevered anus are interior washers having a spring positioned therebetween exerting pressure against the interior washers causing the interior washers to press against the cantilevered arms of the Same. The pivotal frame and optical members frictionally pivot on the wire frame.
The pivotal sun blocking members can be moved from a substantially horizontal non visual impairing position to a vertical vision blocking position or at any point therebetween being held at the desired position by the frictional forces generated by the spring and washers against the frame.
While other glare shield housing devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention is an adjustable glare shield for brimmed caps and hats that attaches to the underside of the brim of a cap. The adjustable glare shield of the present invention consists of a wire frame having a clip portion on both distal ends and a coil spring attached to two inner washers, arm and outer washer. The arm attaches the shield and bridge to the device and allows the shield to move in an upward or downward position. When the shield is engaged in movement the coil spring pushes on the inner and outer washers that hold the arm in place and provide the means for frictionally holding the shield in its adjusted position. The clip portion of the device holds the wire housing to the underside of the brim of a cap, allowing the device to be removed and replaced as desired by the user.
A primary aspect of the present invention is to provide an adjustable glare shield assembly (AGSA) for brimmed caps and hats that attaches to the underside of the brim of a cap.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an AGSA for brimmed caps that consists of a wire frame having a clip portion on both distal ends.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide an AGSA for brimmed caps that has a coil spring attached to two inner washers, two clamping arms and two outer washers.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide an AGSA for brimmed caps such that the clamping arms attach the shield and bridge to the device and allows the shield to move in an upward or downward position.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an AGSA for brimmed caps that when the shield is engaged in movement the coil spring pushes on the inner and outer washers that hold the clamping arms in place and provide the means for frictionally holding the shield in its adjusted position.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide an AGSA for brimmed brimmed caps that the clip portion of the device holds the wire housing to the underside of the brim of a cap, allowing the device to be removed and replaced as desired by the user.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide for the use of various type lenses such as sun glass lenses (various shades), reading lenses, night driving lenses, safety lenses, etc.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description that proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of prior art by providing an AGSA for brimmed caps and hats that attaches to the underside of the brim of a cap. The AGSA of the present invention consists of a wire frame having a clip portion on both distal ends and a coil spring attached to two inner washers, two clamping arms and two outer washers. The clamping arms attach the shield and bridge to the device and allow the shield to move in an upward or downward position. When the shield is engaged in movement the coil spring pushes on the inner and outer washers that hold the clamping arms in place and provide the means for frictionally holding the shield in its adjusted position. The clip portion of the device holds the wire housing to the underside of the brim of a cap, allowing the device to be removed and replaced as desired by the user.
The present invention employs an adjustable sun shield that attaches to the underside of the brim of a cap or hat. The adjustable sun shield consists of a wire frame having a brim clip portion on both distal ends with a pivotal frame and glasses centrally positioned. The main embodiment of the present invention consists of a pivotal frame is comprised of two cantilevered clamping arms having apertures for mounting to the wire frame. Positioned on the exterior sides of the cantilevered clamping arms are stationary washers. Positioned on the interior side of the cantilevered clamping arms are interior washers having a spring positioned therebetween. The spring exerts pressure against the interior washers causing the interior washers to press against the cantilevered clamping arms of the frame. The pivotal frame and optical members frictionally pivot on the wire frame. An alternate embodiment of the present invention would consist of replacing the spring and pivotable bridge with a pair of slideably interchangeable plates to function in an equivalent manner to that described above in holding the bridge in a fixed position.
The pivotal sun blocking (or other type lenses) members can be moved from a substantially horizontal non-visual impairing position to a vertical vision blocking position or at any point therebetween and are held at the desired position by the frictional forces generated by the spring and washers against the frame.
The clip portion of the device holds the wire housing to the underside of the brim of the cap or hat, thus allowing the device to be removed and placed on another cap or hat as desired by the user. Thus the apparatus of the present invention is portable from one cap (or hat) to another allowing the user flexibility in use with various caps or hats.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.